pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Porygon2
|} Porygon2 (Japanese: ポリゴン２ Porygon2) is a Pokémon. It evolves from when traded holding an and evolves into when traded holding a . Biology Porygon2 is a rounded, pink, digital Pokémon that shows similarities to a . It has a relatively flat bill and large, round eyes. Its legs are simple ovoid growths along its sides, and its tail widens towards the middle. Its bill, legs, tail, and underside are blue. It was upgraded to work in space, although its inability to fly limits this ability. It is artificially intelligent, and is capable of learning new behaviors on its own. As a result, it will sometimes perform motions or abilities that are not in its programming. It is generally found in computers or in labs and working with people. Porygon2 and its evolutionary family, and , are the only known Pokémon that learn and . In the anime Porygon2 appeared in the English dub as stockart in the Johto Pokérap. Porygon2's second appearance in the anime has been a cameo in the "World of Pokémon" opening of ''Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice'', in which every Pokémon from the first five generations (apart from ) appeared. Due to the EP038 incident, Porygon2 has not appeared in an episode of the anime, and it is the only Generation II Pokémon not to appear. Along with its evolved form, , it is also the only Pokémon from prior to Generation VII that is neither Legendary nor Mythical to not appear in an episode of the anime. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Porygon2 first appeared in Forretress of Solitude under the ownership of the Pokémon Association used to test Red to become Viridian City's Gym Leader. bought a in Celadon City, which was quite disobedient to its new Trainer, but became an integral part of his team later. Prior to the GSC saga, it evolved into Porygon2 and battled with Silver's Sneasel. It again appeared in the , where its ability to integrate itself into any electronic network proved handy in freeing and 's parents. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Melee When released from a Poké Ball, Porygon2 will immediately use a powerful attack that sends opponents flying. The attack cannot be escaped due to the speed in which it happens but Porygon2 is harmless once the attack has finished. Trophy information Representing the next step in technological progress, this Virtual Pokémon is a higher-powered version of the man-made Pokémon, Porygon. Compared to the sharp edges of its relative, Porygon2's body is extremely smooth and rounded. In battle, it utilizes a special move called to alter its type. Game data Pokédex entries is designed for space exploration. It can't fly, though.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} |} |} }} }} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Huge Storage 1, Mr. Who's Den}} Wonder Mail code}} |} |} }} }} |t= |color2= |t2= |area=Evolve Wonder Mail unlocked }} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Wireless Tower}} |} |} |area=Factory: Sunny Seashore}} |area=Conductor Room: Rumbling Magnetic Motors, Entranceway: Battle Royale - Cage Match}} |} |} |area=Mysterious Fountain: Stage 4}} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 297}} |area=Gold Plateau: Tricky Factory (Center Boss, Back)}} |} |} Porygon2 will not appear in the wild in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team until a rescue mission involving it has been completed, using the following Wonder Mail code: :F ? 5 N - Q F ? ? + 6 ! :? H ? ? F ? 6 R 6 9 ? W :Objective: Rescue Porygon2 on floor 2 of Tiny Woods. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution holding |no2=233 |name2=Porygon2 |type1-2=Normal |evo2= holding |no3=474 |name3=Porygon-Z |type1-3=Normal}} Sprites Trivia * Porygon2 is the only official Pokémon with a numeral in its name. ** In the Generation II games, it is impossible to return a nicknamed Porygon2 to its species name, because the character 2 is not available as a character for nicknames. * It is the only Pokémon that both evolves by trading and needs to be traded to evolve again. * Of all Pokémon able to evolve, Porygon2 has the highest base stat total, with 515. ** It is also the only evolution introduced after the generation of its pre-evolution that is able to evolve again. Origin Like Porygon, it is based on a bird (possibly an ) made with more advanced 3D computer graphics than the first Porygon. The head looks like a . It also resembles a , especially in the 3D games, where it makes the same movement as one. The change in form by evolution from Porygon to Porygon2 represents the concept of in 3D computer graphics. Name origin Porygon2 is a combination of '' and 2''. It may also reflect the stereotype that Japanese people pronounce their 'L' sounds as 'R' sounds, Porygon being a mispronunciation of polygon. ''2 may be a reference to , as it is the second "stable release"—an upgraded version—of . In other languages and 2 |fr=Porygon2|frmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |es=Porygon2|esmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |de=Porygon2|demeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |it=Porygon2|itmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |ko=폴리곤2 Porygon2|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_yue=立方獸II Laahpfōngsau II|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Cube monster II" |zh_cmn=3D龍II / 3D龙II 3D Lóng II|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "3D Dragon II" |hi=परीगोन2 Porygon2|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Поригон-2 Porigon-2|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Blue's Porygon2 External links |} Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Pokémon that evolve through trading Category:Pokémon that evolve through held items Category:Pokémon that evolve by trading with a held item Category:Pokémon that evolve by trading holding Dubious Disc Category:Artificial Pokémon de:Porygon2 fr:Porygon2 it:Porygon2 ja:ポリゴン2 pl:Porygon2 zh:多边兽Ⅱ